1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector assembly, more particularly to an improved electrical card connector assembly for connecting two different electronic cards to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
With the tendency of reducing the size of a computer device, demand has arisen for increasing its data storage capacity at low cost. Generally, electrical cards, such as memory cards, are data storage devices which are electrically connected to the computer device. The electrical cards are portable instruments that are readily inserted into and extracted from electrical connectors of the computer device. The connectors typically have sockets to receive the electrical cards therein and headers connected to the computer device such that data can be transferred therebetween.
Due to the ever-increasing demand in today's Notebook Personal Computer (Notebook-PC) for high-capacity signal transmission, more electrical card connectors of the same kind or different kinds are arranged in “dual port” or stacked configurations. As disclosed in China Pat. issue No. 2662470Y, an electrical card connector comprises an insulative housing defining a recess in an insulative header thereof and a transition device retained in the recess. The insulative housing further defines a first receiving room and a second receiving room for receiving two different electronic cards. The transition device has a plug protruding downwardly from a bottom surface thereof, and the plug provides a plurality of first terminals and a plurality of second terminals extending downwardly at opposite longitudinal sides thereof. The electrical card connector further has a plurality of first and second electrical contacts with free ends extending into the first and second receiving room for engaging with the electronic cards and opposite ends soldered on the transition device and connecting with the first and second terminals of the plug. As a result, when the two different electronic cards are inserted into the first and second receiving rooms, the electronic cards are connected to the first and second terminals of the plug. Furthermore, when the plug is inserted to a socket soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB), the electronic cards are finally connected to the PCB.
However, the signal transmission from the electronic cards to the PCB by the electrical card connector is complex and not good for the signal is through three retransmitting. Moreover, the configuration of the transition device is complex thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solving the above problems by providing an improved stacked electrical card connector assembly which can improve the quality of the transmission and further reduces the cost.